


Пять «спасибо»

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>отрывочные зарисовки про случаи, когда Хилл и Романова говорили «спасибо»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять «спасибо»

Черное платье-карандаш не то, чтобы жало, но было неудобным. Невозможно просто. Ни шагнуть нормально, ни повернуться. Пистолет не в кобуре, а в сумочке. Туфли на кошмарно высоком каблуке. Зачем она только приняла приглашение Тони? 

Мария, морщась, вышла — вернее, выпала из машины. Вылезая, ноги держать вместе, а не как обычно, не забыть сумочку и не тереть накрашенные глаза, проклятье! Ее взгляд упал на красную дорожку. Ну, конечно, широкая лестница, черный мрамор, разряженная толпа и фотографы, как иначе. Это же Тони Старк. Когда фотоаппараты защелкали почти как выстрелы из автомата, Мария подумала, что Фьюри крепко ей задолжал, когда, гм, настоятельно посоветовал согласиться и прийти на вечеринку.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, она заодно почти привычно проверила, что агенты на своих местах. Некоторые стояли в толпе, изображая фотографов, некоторые играли роль почти такую же, как их прямые обязанности — роль охранников. Все в порядке. Ощущение хорошо организованной работы немного успокоило ее, отвлекая от досадного платья.

Она поднялась по лестнице и зашла в лифт, просторный и зеркальный. Мария провела взглядом по своему отражению снизу вверх: туфли — ок, чулки — ок, прическа — ок, платье — ок... А губы не накрашены. Она вздохнула и открыла сумочку. Помады не было. Она пошарила внутри, но под руку попадалось что угодно, только не нужный цилиндрик. Либо ее сумка — черная дыра, либо Мария просто забыла помаду. Великолепно. Знакомьтесь — мисс Хилл, заместитель директора ЩИТ, красный пояс по дурацкой мелкой лаже. 

Лифт остановился, в него зашла рыжая женщина в темно-синем деловом костюме. Кабина продолжила путь наверх, а Мария искоса рассматривала отражение: слишком знакомый тон волос. Она уже видела их в досье. Наташа Романова, русская, работала в КГБ, протеже Фьюри. Опасная женщина. Выгодное приобретение для ЩИТа.

До этого Мария еще не встречалась с Черной Вдовой вот так, лицом к лицу. Только на фото и видео. Рыжая агент присоединилась совсем недавно. Насколько Хилл поняла, это ее первая официальная миссия в составе ЩИТ. Шеф, конечно, не предупредил своего зама о Романовой. Так похоже на Фьюри. Мария нахмурилась, прокручивая в голове варианты: насколько серьезна миссия Вдовы и что же планируется на вечеринке Тони?

Тем временем она уперлась взглядом в спокойный взгляд отраженных зеленых глаз и поняла, что Романова наблюдала за тем, как наблюдали за ней. Мария подавила улыбку, оценивая иронию ситуации.

Вдруг Наташа сунула руку в карман костюма — Мария напряглась, — и вытащила... помаду.   
— Она еще не начатая, — вежливо заметила агент, протягивая ей черный блестящий цилиндрик.

Подумав пару секунд, Мария взяла помаду, открыла. Цвет подходил. Она провела помадой по губам. Отражение сразу стало намного лучше выглядеть.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она, возвращая.  
— Оставь себе, — Романова подняла уголки рта. 

Мария улыбнулась и положила цилиндрик в сумочку, прекрасно понимая, что, возможно, это был жучок.

***

Миссия была достаточно простой: проникнуть в окружение президента Пито и подготовить все необходимое для начала масштабной операции по урегулированию неоднозначной ситуации, возникшей в отношениях между военными и гражданскими. Так это называлось. Проще говоря, сделать так, чтобы очередной переворот, на какие столь щедры в Южной Америке, прошел как можно глаже и тише. Наташу назначили охранять Пито. Она справилась. Естественно.

— ... и советник президента заверил, что в отношении конкретно Эль Террено Петролео ничего не изменится. Собственники остаются прежними, — закончила Наташа, откидываясь в кресле.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Фьюри, поднимаясь с дивана. — Мария, мне нужно идти. Расскажите ей о следующем задании.  
— Есть, сэр, — кивнула она, стуча клавиатурой ноутбука.

Дверь закрылась за шефом. Мария отвлеклась от экрана, где уже разворачивалось окошко с фотографией объекта. Наташа сидела, уставясь в угол. Под глазами у нее были синяки, кожа — нездорового цвета, а в глазах, казалось, собралась усталость всего мира. Романова слегка горбилась, уголки рта опустились скобкой вниз. Она выглядела, как человек, которого надо не брифить о следующей миссии, а отправить отъедаться и отсыпаться, как минимум, неделю. К сожалению, у них не было недели в резерве. Фьюри торопился.

Мария взглянула на часы, висевшие на стене кабинета, и захлопнула крышку ноутбука.  
— Время обеда. Пойдем, навестим нашу столовую.

Наташа подняла на нее настороженные — и больные глаза. Помолчав, она косо улыбнулась, ее взгляд смягчился.  
— Спасибо.  
Мария небрежно пожала плечами.

***

Юлиан Семенов, помимо прочего, отвечал за часть программы «Красная Комната». Периодически девочки проходили так называемые сессии в плену: недельные «семинары», где организаторы имитировали условия плена. Сессии были гораздо более жесткими, чем реальный плен, если бы «студентки» попали в него. И доктор Семенов отвечал за подбор, если можно так выразиться, одаренных инструкторов в части садизма, в том числе психологического. Он сам довольно часто принимал участие в сессиях.

И буквально вчера этот человек перебежал в Штаты, прося политического убежища в обмен на выдачу важных секретов. А какая спецслужба откажется от подобного подарка? ЩИТ, естественно, занялся им вплотную.

Читая его досье, Мария задумалась: так ли уж хороша организация, которой она отдала столько лет, если приходится охранять таких ублюдков вместо того, чтобы их устранять? Сложный вопрос. Сложный ответ. Как человек на определенной должности, Хилл не имела права проводить собственный моральный суд. Она должна была отвечать за сохранность доктора, пусть ей и хотелось закрыть файл с досье и стереть его из памяти компьютера, а затем пойти в душ, чтобы отмыться от увиденной мерзости.

Название «Красная Комната» было знакомым. Возможно, кое-кто заинтересуется.  
Фьюри прекрасно дал понять, что Юлианом займутся... другие люди. Не русского происхождения.

Хилл скопировала адрес апартаментов, где скрывался Семенов, и отправила его через шифрованный канал на некий ящик с припиской: «Аккуратнее. Он нужен живым и целым».

Ответ пришел через две секунды: «Спасибо».

Хилл улыбнулась. Хотя бы так, хотя бы частично Семенов получит свое.

***

Естественно, Мария выделяла время в своем расписании на тренировки в зале и спарринги. Рабочий день заканчивался в семь вечера. Каждое утро до работы и каждый вечер после, как бы она ни устала, Хилл тащила свою задницу в зал этажом ниже и безжалостно работала над собой. Через день: день — тренажерка, день — спарринг, день — тренажерка, день — спарринг. Два раза в неделю обязательно стрельба в тире. Заместитель директора ЩИТ не имеет права быть несовершенной. Заместитель директора ЩИТ должна быть готова к любым неприятностям.

Возможно, будь у нее семья и дети, она бы не пропадала по вечерам в зале.  
Пустая квартира не слишком радовала своим видом.  
Мария посмотрела на себя в зеркале раздевалки. Повернулась и вышла в коридор.

Она потянула на себя дверь спортивного зала, улыбнулась дежурному тренеру и пошла к беговым дорожкам — разминаться. Третий день программы: вертикальная тяга, приседания в смите, больше гантелей, больше повторов и подходов, из всех это самый нагруженный день. Упражнения привычные, но из-за весов, которые специально ставятся все большими и большими, думать не получается. Лучший способ выбить дурь из головы. Например, переключиться с работы на что-то другое. Например, на тщательный подсчет сетов. 

Мария сосредоточенно тягала гантели, пот капал с ее лба. Она не замечала, что рыжая женщина в соседнем зале с прозрачными дверями, растягиваясь в асане йоги, надолго останавливала взгляд на ней. Рыжая вообще прекрасно умела не попадаться на глаза.

***

— Эй, телочка, не скучаешь одна?   
Проклятье. Стоило ей надеть сегодня днем юбку. Стоило горючему закончиться в бензобаке машины за квартал до дома. Стоило ранним летним вечером свернуть не в тот проулок — и пожалуйста. Началось. Мария уже упоминала про красный пояс по мелким лажам? Так вот, она только что заработала черный.

Мария вздохнула. Три гопника, двое в два раза больше ее весом, третий вообще амбал около двухсот фунтов. Золотые цепочки на здоровых шеях, некачественные татуировки, жвачки во рту и майки до колена. Виггеры, белые ниггеры. Люди европеоидной расы, ведущие себя, как негры из бедных районов. Позорище. 

Мария медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, открыла сумку и взялась за рукоять пистолета.  
— Э, нет, красотка. Сумку кидай сюда. И флешку тоже.  
Хилл нахмурилась. Возможно, эти люди только прикидывались гопниками. Она бросила сумку им под ноги и вынула флешку из кармана пиджака.

— Эту? — спросила она, показывая им.  
— Давай, не тормози.

Мария подкинула флешку вверх. «Гопники» дернулись за ней, этого хватило для эффекта неожиданности. Хилл вбила ногу в яйца одного — тот пискнул и жалко скорчился, — от души махнула ребром ладони в сонную артерию второго — тот обмяк и свалился. Оставался амбал. Толстяк надвигался на Марию. За ней была кирпичная стена. Ситуация вырисовывалась безрадостная.

Но тут мужик закатил глаза и обрушился на землю так, что взметнулся солидный клуб пыли. Романова, одетая в свой привычный черный костюм, уже отправляла пистолет с сонными дротиками обратно в кобуру на бедре.

— Спасибо, — Хилл отдула выбившуюся прядь. Наташа кивнула.   
Они вдвоем принялись обыскивать нападавших. 

***

— Ужасные каблуки, так ноги болят после них. Ненавижу, — вздохнула Мария, скидывая туфли. Они пришли к ней домой, не отпускать же Романову без наградного ужина после такого своевременного появления.  
— Поэтому я не ношу шпильки, — ответила Наташа, проходя в комнату и ведя детектором жучков. — Кстати, я вчера случайно попала на потрясающую распродажу...

Детектор молчал. Но ступни у Марии действительно ныли, так что она только частично говорила для возможных жучков — а вообще это была правда. Она уселась на диван в комнате и принялась массировать их.  
— Нам нужно сообщить Фьюри.  
— Ты уверена? — спросила Наташа.  
— Да.   
— А что, если это шеф играет против тебя?  
Хилл подняла брови.  
— Думаю, нет. Ему это, как минимум, невыгодно.

Наташа пожала плечами.  
— Сложно жить, тотально не доверяя людям, — заметила Мария.  
— Профдеформация.  
— Окей. Ты пока садись, отдыхай, я сделаю ужин.

Мария пошла на кухню, не боясь того, что Наташа что-то найдет в ее комнате. Пусть смотрит. Романова имеет право на контроль хотя бы таких частностей, ей будет немного поспокойней, если лично проверит, что в комнате нет скрытых камер, жучков, секретных документов или еще чего-то, что могла бы прятать заместитель директора ЩИТ. Намыливая руки под краном, Мария улыбнулась — в соседней комнате послышались мягкие шаги и еле слышное шипение себе под нос. Да, та ваза была очень неустойчивой, поразительно, как она до сих пор не разбилась. У Наташи хорошая реакция.

Мария написала Фьюри сообщение о реакции на флешку. «Как и предполагалось», — ответил шеф.  
Она зашла в комнату с двумя тарелками салата. Наташа сидела на диване, подобрав ноги под себя, ваза — целая — стояла на месте. Романова выглядела очень уютно, она походила на черно-рыжую кошку. Это было... не похоже на нее. Хилл еще не видела ее настолько расслабленной.

— Спасибо.  
— На здоровье, — Мария протянула ей тарелку.

Они мирно доели салат, иногда улыбаясь друг другу. Разговаривать не хотелось. За шторами медленно темнело, в комнате сгущался летний полумрак. Мария включила настольную лампу. Наташа свернулась клубком, ее волосы отливали насыщенной медью. Красивый цвет. Поняв, что зависла на них, Хилл посмотрела на часы. Уже одиннадцать. Она поднялась с дивана.

— Не уходи, — Наташа одним плавным движением соскользнула с дивана и подошла к ней. Близко, так, что Хилл могла чувствовать запах ее шампуня. Затем Наташа коснулась губами ее губ.

Возможно, так проявилась еще одна привычка агента — привязывать к себе и этим тоже. Но Марии было все равно. Здесь все взрослые люди. И это ее выбор — ответить на поцелуй подчиненной, которую, в общем-то, сложно назвать подчиненной. Это ее выбор и ее ответственность. 

Мария, разорвав поцелуй, обхватила лицо Наташи ладонями, всматриваясь в ее глаза — глубоко, до самого дна. Она хотела сказать «спасибо» — за... за появление в ее жизни. За это взаимное уважение. За то, что Марии хотелось заботиться и ощущать заботу. У нее так давно не было этого, не с этой работой и не с этими сумасшедшими людьми вокруг. Они никогда не будут «соулмейтами». И уж точно нет речи о «вечной любви». И что с того. Это не уменьшало ценность... скажем так, того, что происходило между ними.

Мария закрыла глаза и снова поцеловала Наташу, и теперь уже вела она — погружаясь в сладкий вихрь поцелуев, касаний и рваных стонов, заново узнавая и вспоминая, каково это — заниматься любовью с человеком, который действительно нравился.


End file.
